Children of Dragons
by Dragonslayer Nashi Dragneel
Summary: After being kidnapped and raised by Acnologia, Lucy becomes his daughter. Acnologia wants to defeat his brother Igneel from hatred and anger from the past. Igneel's son Natsu soon meets Lucy. They met when they were little. Soon they will meet again when teenagers. Can they stop their dads from destroying each other? Or will they have to do the job?
1. Chapter 1

**I am here with a fanfic of Nalu. But Lucy like Natsu is a daughter of a dragon. But it's Acnologia, Igneel's worse enemy. Natsu has fallen in love with his daughter Lucy. But Lucy is worried about the rivalry.**

Chapter 1: Daughter of Acnologia

~PAST~

The era of dragons were dangerous as a lot of dragons destroyed a lot of humans. But some dragons decided to save humans and raise them as one of there own. Acnologia was a destroyer of dragons and humans. He only lived to kill. His older brother Igneel wanted to save humans. Igneel saw a little boy and he decided to adopt him and protect him from other dragons. He named him Natsu Dragneel, but eventually he was going to make Natsu a peace maker between dragons and humans. Not far from Igneel and Natsu, there was a woman named Layla. She gave birth to a baby girl and the father left them. She went to Igneel as she was being attacked by Acnologia.

"Igneel," said Layla as she cried for him.

"LAYLA," said Igneel as he came to her rescue as he came quickly.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia as he fired at Layla.

"BROTHER ENOUGH," said Igneel as Layla hid under him. "FIRE DRAGON SHIELD!" Layla took cover as she screamed. Igneel held him off and he roared for his friends such as Grandine, and Metalicana. They came to his call and attacked Acnologia.

"STOP THIS NOW," said Grandine. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" The attack hit and did some damage but Acnologia was just laughing his head off and was completely mad and insane.

"ALL MUST DIE BY MY FIRE," said Acnologia in anger. Igneel looked at Layla and he smiled. He grabbed her and flew her to his secret cave and put her with Natsu who was still little and he was sleeping.

"Stay here," said Igneel as he panted in sweat. "You'll be safe and we will hold off Acnologia. Some of us dragons want to make peace with humans."

"I agree," said Layla as she held her baby in her arms. The baby started crying as she tried to calm her down from all of the noise. Igneel went back off to fight. Back in the air, Grandine and Metalicana were down and Igneel got really furious. They were both severely injured and barley breathing as they tried to stand up again.

"NO GRANDINE! METALICANA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BROTHER," roared Igneel.

"Don't be so pathetic," said Acnologia. The furious dragons kept fighting Acnologia, and they made him retreat, but all of them were wounded. They coughed up blood and were too tired. They all tried to stay on their feet.

"I WILL COME BACK FOR MY REVENGE," said Acnologia as he retreated for the moment. Igneel looked at his friends in worry and concern.

"Metalicana, Grandine are you ok," asked Igneel as he went down.

"We will be fine," said Metalicana.

"I don't want this war to continue," said Grandine. "What do we do?"

"I am planning to to raise humans to stop the war between human and dragons," said Igneel. "I am raising my son. I am protecting a mother and her child."

"But putting human at risks," said Grandine, "Will only get them killed for our mistake on humanity."

"But we will fight with good humans," said Igneel. "We will make them become dragon slayers. They will slay the evil dragons and save our kind from fear. You two should raise kids as well."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Metalicana. "I can't raise a child!"

"Don't be a fool," said Grandine. "If what Igneel says is possible then we can raise the era of dragon slayers to bring peace to our world." Metalicana sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"We will meet again Igneel," said Grandine. "But we must recover from Acnologia's destruction."

"Agreed," said Igneel. Metalicana and Grandine flew off and Igneel went to the cave where Layla, her child, and Natsu were. He laid down injured. Layla ran to him in worry and looked at his injuries.

"IGNEEL," said Layla. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine Layla," he said. "You should be safe now. I'm going to raise Natsu to bring peace to our world. I'll bring you home ok?" Layla nodded as she held her child and Igneel brought her home. As the days went on and things seem peaceful, Acnologia grew in more hatred of his brother. Soon he decided to make his attack on Layla and her daughter.

~END OF PAST TO THE PRESENT~

As the dark sky arose, Acnologia decided to make his move. He went to Layla's house and set it on fire. Layla grabbed her daughter and ran out the door. She saw the dragon and screamed. Not caring for anything, Acnologia was laughing and roared.

"NO," cried Layla. The scream woke up Igneel as Natsu was safe and he flew over to see what was the matter.

"Mommy," said her child afraid to move. Acnologia came and grabbed the girl as Layla cried in agony. She was only a few years old when he took her away. Her mother tried to stop him but couldn't as she cried as her girl was taken away from her. Acnologia looked at the human girl in his hand as he went to his cave. Layla cried and Igneel heard her and came to her immediately.

"Dear Layla," he said. "What happened?!"

"That dragon took my daughter," she said. Igneel knew that she was talking about Acnologia. He grit his teeth and growled in anger.

"I will retrieve her," said Igneel. "I will save your daughter." As they were talking, a shadow stabbed Layla in the heart. It wasn't from Acnologia at all as he took the child to his own cave, instead it was a shadow type dragon, but it wasn't Igneel's shadow friend. Igneel went to human form, and caught her in time. Blood came out onto his hands as he couldn't stand it.

"LAYLA," he said as he held her and was on his knees and tears fell from his face. "AAAAHHHH!" Layla looked at him as she was bleeding and touched his face. She smiled at him. She tried to say her last thing.

"Save...my daughter," she said as she gasped for air. "Stop that...monster, and bring peace...Tell my child...I...love her..." Her hand fell to the ground and Igneel looked at her as he growled and looked up as he held Layla in his arms. He knew he had to stop the war of dragons and humans. He buried Layla in a peaceful place.

"I will get your daughter back," he said as tears fell and he went to take care of Natsu. He thought that the shadow that killed Layla was Acnologia. He got angry but he stayed calm. Back with Acnologia and the girl she was only five years old, and he made her lose memory of her mother. She opened her eyes and looked at his nostrils. She screamed, and Acnologia sighed. He went to human form and kneeled to the girl. She was shaking and kept scooting back staying away from him.

"Don't be afraid of me little girl," he said taking off of his cloak.

"Who are you," the little girl replied in terror. "Where's my mommy!" Acnologia smirked as he put his hand out and put it on her head and rubbed it. The girl looked at him.

"I'm Acnologia," he said as he looked at her. "I'm a dragon slayer and that is what you will become. You are mine. Don't ask about your stupid mother."

"Oh...What's my name," the little girl asked. Acnologia didn't think that far as he picked her up and held her in his arms. He was thinking of a name as he saw the little girl started to shiver. He wrapped her with his cape and held her close.

"Your name is Lucy Acnologia," said Acnologia with a smirk. "You are my daughter."

"Daughter, of a monster," asked Lucy as she was so terrified to look at his face. Acnologia just chuckled at her.

"No, daughter of a dragon," replied Acnologia a bit annoyed but staying calm as he could. Lucy smiled as he put her down. He went to dragon form, and Lucy slept in his arms since she didn't know her past, since Acnologia erased most of her memories. Acnologia sighed as he watched her sleep and wondered what happened to him, and he questioned himself. That he wanted to kill for blood, but he didn't want to harm a little girl. He looked at her as she slept and looked out. Soon he fell asleep as well. Lucy woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the moon. She looked at Acnologia and put her hand on his nose. He woke up. He looked at her as he was still sleepy.

"What is it now Lucy," he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Nothing Acnologia," said Lucy as she smiled. "Come to see the moon with me." Acnologia sighed as he yawned really loud and Lucy covered her ears. He did look at the moon and then looked back at Lucy. He sighed.

"Call me dad for short ok Lucy," said Acnologia as he stretched his legs. Lucy smiled as he came over and looked at the moon. He sat down as Lucy sat on his head.

"Beautiful isn't it," asked Lucy.

"Whatever," said Acnologia as he sighed and looked at the moon. Not far was Acnologia's brother Igneel. Igneel kept his son Natsu safe from dangerous dragons. Natsu loved his dad because of his love and compassion. Even though he could be stubborn with Igneel. Natsu woke up in the middle of the night and woke up Igneel. Igneel growled and then tried to go back to sleep. Natsu kept trying to wake up his dragon father.

"Come on Dad," said Natsu annoyed. "Wake up!" Igneel opened his eyes and looked at Natsu.

"Oh fine," said Igneel as he sat up and they looked at the moon together. Soon Igneel smelled something, and it was Acnologia. It was same for Acnologia as he smelled Igneel.

"Dad," said Natsu. "What is it?" Igneel looked at him.

"It's nothing my Natsu," growled Igneel. "But I smell my brother Acnologia. I have a score to settle with him! He will pay for what he did to Layla!"

"Can I come! Please! You promised," said Natsu. Igneel remembered his promise that Natsu could come, and got him on his back and flew off. Acnologia growled as he knew that was Igneel. He looked at Lucy who fallen asleep against him. He nudged her to get up and she woke up.

"What is it daddy," asked Lucy.

"Lucy," he said. "Come with me." Lucy woke up and giggled.

"Ok Daddy," she said. She got on his back, and they flew off, and soon they met.

"IGNEEL," roared Acnologia.

"ACNOLOGIA," said Igneel in anger. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? HERE TO SEEK REVENGE AFTER ME?!"

"Dad," said Natsu. "Who's that?" Igneel forgot that he had Natsu on him.

"That's my brother Acnologia," said Igneel. Soon Lucy appeared on Acnologia's head. She sat down.

"Dad, who's that," pointed little Lucy.

"Not now Lucy," said Acnologia as he put her out down. Igneel did the same with Natsu. They went to battle again. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other.

"YOU KIDNAPPED LAYLA'S DAUGHTER," said Igneel.

"No, I took her in," said Acnologia. "I could have eaten her, but I wanted to raise her."

"YOU KILLED LAYLA," said Igneel in anger. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"I didn't," said Acnologia as their flames collied.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Igneel. There were giant explosions in the sky, and Lucy screamed as she covered her ears. She had bits of her past as she cried. Natsu didn't know who Lucy was but he couldn't stand her crying. Natsu ran over to her, but Lucy backed away in fear. She didn't know if she could trust her father's enemy's son.

"I'm not here to hurt you," said young Natsu. "Our dads have a history. I can get you somewhere safe." As they were starting to know each other, Acnologia got angry with Natsu.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER," commanded Acnologia as he fired his flames at Natsu. Igneel countered that attack.

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER," asked Natsu. Acnologia growled as he came down to get Lucy, but Igneel stopped him.

"DAD," screamed Lucy. "NO!"

"Dad, stop it," said Natsu. Soon Lucy dug her head into Natsu's chest. She gripped his scarf. Acnologia growled at Igneel.

"How dare your son touch my daughter," roared Acnologia.

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD," said young Natsu. "YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER! ARE YOU NUTS?"

"BE QUIET NATSU," said Igneel in anger. Natsu stayed quiet. He looked at Lucy as she was terrified. He took her to a cave as the dads were sorting it out. Lucy still had her face dug into his chest. He held her close. Lucy started to cry, and Natsu kept her safe.

"Don't worry," said Natsu. "I won't let anyone hurt you!" Lucy looked at him and blushed as she saw Acnologia keep fighting Igneel, and she cried for him to stop. Natsu saw the care in Lucy's eyes for Acnologia. She looked at the fight as she stepped outside.

"DADDY," cried Lucy. "PLEASE STOP!" Acnologia saw this, and he stopped and landed. He didn't want to scare his daughter. Lucy ran to him and hugged his nose.

"Lucy," said Acnologia. "I'm sorry...Let's go at once." Lucy couldn't argue as she got on his head and they flew off. Natsu came out and went to Igneel's side.

"Goodbye Natsu," said Lucy.

"Goodbye Lucy," said Natsu as he waved goodbye.

"Don't talk to that boy my daughter," demanded Acnologia. Lucy said nothing as she put her head down and they took off.

"Igneel," said Natsu. "Who is Lucy?"

"Lucy was stolen by Acnologia," said Igneel. "He took her from her mother. We will help her and stop my brother!" Natsu nodded as he looked out to the distance. Acnologia went to human form and looked at Lucy.

"I don't want you to see that boy again," said Acnologia. He saw her wound on her arm and saw how afraid she was. He walked to her and picked her up. He licked her blood. It stung a bit and Lucy looked at him as she couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. But she loved Acnologia as family.

"Daddy," said Lucy. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you my daughter," said Acnologia. He wrapped her arm. Lucy nodded as she fell asleep. But she missed Natsu as she slept against Acnologia.

"Daddy...why can't I meet Natsu," asked Lucy.

"Because he is my enemy," said Acnologia. Lucy said nothing as she worried as she slept. Even Natsu worried as he slept with Igneel.

"Dad," said Natsu. "Will I see her again?"

"Yes you will one day and we will free her," said Igneel. "Something is strange about my brother that he took a little girl in. How interesting. Time for bed Natsu." Natsu nodded as they went inside. The brothers kept them separated for years as they knew they were going to meet again and that this wasn't over. Lucy wanted to see Natsu again, but she knew that it was going to be years. Acnologia decided that Lucy would inherit his power as a dragon slayer and a celestial wizard. Igneel looked at Natsu as he slept.

"Hopefully you can bring peace to my brother," thought Igneel. "Grandine...Metalicana, we must make dragon slayers bring peace to this world!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Will Natsu and Lucy meet again? Or will the dragons keep them apart? Can they bring peace to the war of Dragons and Humans?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am here with chapter 2 of Child of Dragons. Please leave a comment and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Rivalry Begins.

After the brothers met their children, Natsu and Lucy wanted to see each other again, but their fathers kept them away from each other. Natsu couldn't forget Lucy.

"Lucy," thought Natsu.

"Natsu," thought Lucy. "It's been many years." It has been a few years and Natsu and Lucy were finally grown up to teenagers. They were training with their dragons. Lucy was learning celestial magic from Acnologia, and his dragon slayer magic. She tried out her dark dragon roar but she didn't want to be a dragon slayer as she wanted to be a wizard for spirits. Not far, Natsu had training with Igneel and teachings from him. Natsu was learning his dragon slayer magic as well. Lucy looked at Acnologia as he touched her chest.

"Dad," said Lucy in confusion. "What are you doing?" Acnologia said nothing as half of his dark power went into Lucy. She felt the insert of power and gave a loud cry. She screamed out loud and Natsu heard her, and so did Igneel.

"LUCY," said Natsu as he looked into the distance. Igneel saw that disturbance in his son.

"Natsu," said Igneel. "Keep training and we will save Lucy!" Natsu nodded as he kept up with his fire training. As Acnologia inserted her power, Lucy went on her knees and looked at Acnologia as she panted. He smirked at her, as he rubbed her head. He picked her up and went to the cave.

"Daddy," said Lucy.

"Don't worry," said Acnologia. "I made you grown stronger with my magic." He laid her down and has been acting strangely. He growled as he smelled Igneel and Natsu. Meanwhile with Natsu, Igneel came to him and laid down. Natsu slept next to him. As Natsu was snoring loudly, Igneel gave up half of his power into Natsu's body, as he was still sleeping.

"Lucy wake up," said Acnologia.

"What is it Daddy," she asked.

"We are going to the Himalayas," said Acnologia. Lucy said nothing as she obeyed and got up. Acnologia took Lucy to the mountains as she went through the cold and darkness.

"It's so cold," said Lucy.

"QUIT COMPLAINING," said Acnologia. Lucy stayed quiet. The harsh storm got to her but Lucy stayed on her feet. Soon she got used to it and looked at her father. The snow was harsh but she stood up.

"Lucy Acnologia," said Acnologia.

"Yes father," she asked.

"You will become a dark powerful dragon slayer to end my brother and his son," said Acnologia as he crossed his arms. Lucy didn't respond and nodded as she continued forward with no hesitation and fired. She knew that she didn't want to hurt anyone but she didn't want to displease her father, as he watched. She growled as she grew fangs and had dragon eyes.

"DARK DRAGON ROOOAAARRR," said Lucy as black flames came out of her mouth. Acnologia said nothing as he stood there and he smirked. So much snow fell like an avalanche. It was heading towards them.

"Uhhh Dad," said Lucy.

"Stand firm," said Acnologia. Lucy nodded and stood her ground. Meanwhile at a volcano, Natsu practiced his magic as well. Igneel made sure that he stayed safe but worried about Lucy. He had the guilt of Layla's murder. Natsu smiled as he looked at the hot lava. He ate a lot of the lava and devoured it.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Natsu as flames came out of his mouth. They kept raining for so many hours.

"Lucy, that's enough for today," said Acnologia. Lucy nodded as she walked with Acnologia. They went home. Natsu did 7 hours of fire dragon training.

"Natsu, that's enough for one day," said Igneel. "Let's go home. I know you are still worried about Lucy but you will help us bring peace." Natsu nodded as they went back to the cave. As the brothers went to rest from teaching their kids. Igneel went to sleep and Natsu wanted to find Lucy. Acnologia slept as well and Lucy wanted to see Natsu again. Natsu and Lucy decided to sneak off and meet up again.

"I'm coming Natsu," thought Lucy. She was able to climb out of Acnologia's grasp and runs off. Acnologia didn't wake up. Meanwhile Natsu also ran out to go find Lucy. Igneel was still asleep. They kept running and soon they found each other. They saw how each other were different after so many years of being separated from each other.

"NATSU," gasped Lucy. "Is that you? You are so much different!"

"LUCY," said Natsu. "It's me Natsu! I missed you so much! I see that you dyed your hair dark blue."

"Yeah, but my dad did that by force," said Lucy.

"Are you hurt," asked Natsu as he came closer, but Lucy back away.

"What's wrong," asked Natsu.

"My dad is...never mind," said Lucy.

"Don't be afraid of me," said Natsu. "I won't hurt you." Lucy started to cry tears of joy as Natsu had his arms open.

"Natsu," said Lucy. "NATSU!" She ran into his arms.

"Lucy," said Natsu as they hugged each other. Natsu didn't let go as he saw that she was wearing a black hood and had an outfit of black and blue. Lucy had tears and looked at him.

"Our dads are nuts," said Lucy as she looked at Natsu as he held her. "They want us to keep us from seeing each other. What do we do?" Natsu wiped her tears away. Natsu agreed as he shook his head and kept her close.

"You got that right," he said. "We have to get them to stop! But if they find out that we have been sneaking out, we are so dead!"

"But your dragon is so nice to you," said Lucy. "You won't get into trouble."

"Oh I will," sighed Natsu.

"I want it to stop Natsu," said Lucy as she gripped onto him. She pounded on his chest.

"Stop what," asked Natsu in worry.

"Training," said Lucy as she fell onto him. "I'm so tired. I went to the cold mountains and trained really hard."

"How could your dad do that to you," asked Natsu.

"I don't know," said Lucy. She cried on him and held onto him. Natsu blushed really red but smiled and kept her close to him as he looked at Igneel.

"My dad says that we are suppose to be the peace makers," said Natsu. "We are trying to save you."

"But my daddy is nice to me on his good days," said Lucy. Natsu smiled. He took her to a big tree and sat her down. He looked at Lucy and lied her in his lap and touched her soft hair and worried for their family.

"Lucy, we will bring peace," said Natsu as he smiled. Lucy slept and smiled. Soon Lucy woke up and didn't see Natsu at all. Natsu went to get some food. She sat there as she looked around.

"NATSU," she called. "Where are you?" Natsu wasn't far as he came back with food. He brought fruits and meat to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," said Natsu. "Eat up." Lucy nodded and ate her food. Lucy smiled but still in worry.

"What's with our dads," asked Lucy. "Acnologia is desperate to destroy your dad and I don't want him too!"

"They have a history," said Natsu as he took a bite of fruit. "They always have been rivals to each other and that is a dirty blood bath. It's been happening for so many years."

"I see," said Lucy. Lucy nodded as she kept eating in worry and concern. As the two brothers were still sleeping, Natsu and Lucy knew that they had to go back.

"Lucy, we have to go back to our dragons," said Natsu.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "But I do have to go back to Acnologia. My father will be furious. Will I see you again?"

"Yes," said Natsu. "But we must go!" Lucy and Natsu said goodbye and went back to their fathers. Acnologia woke up and saw Lucy.

"Lucy," said Acnologia. "Where have you been?"

"I've always been here father," said Lucy.

"You are going to kill Natsu," said Acnologia. Lucy gasped as she knew that she loved him and didn't want to fight anyone.

"What's with the hesitation child," asked Acnologia. Lucy said nothing as she gripped her fists.

"I don't want to kill anyone," she said. "Natsu...he is my friend!"

"STUPID GIRL," roared Acnologia getting angry with Lucy. "He will kill you!"

"No he won't," said Lucy. "He's my friend and he wouldn't hurt me ever!" Acnologia was really disgusted and growled as he walked over Lucy.

"Do your training now until dark," growled Acnologia as he flew off. Lucy looked at him fly and went back into the cave and started crying.

"How could he," she thought to herself. "How dare he treat me like that!" Lucy got up and went to her training as she sweated and was near to exhaustion. Meanwhile with Natsu, he told Igneel what happened and Igneel wasn't upset.

"I see," he said. "Be careful of my brother. He may have Lucy but he won't stop until you and I are dead."

"What about Lucy," asked Natsu.

"We will save her from Acnologia," said Igneel as he looked out. "Go on and find her." Natsu nodded as he ran off to find her. He kept searching and searching.

"DARK DRAGON...RRRROOOOAAAARRR," roared Lucy very weak. She couldn't even see straight. Natsu was at the forests near the mountains.

"She's a dragon slayer," thought Natsu as he saw the explosion. He ran over to her location. Lucy was getting tired and couldn't stand anymore but she knew that she didn't want to disappoint Acnologia. She coughed up blood as she tried to stay standing. Natsu saw her in exhaustion and ran over. She kept training and soon saw Natsu running to her. Tears fell down her face as she saw him.

"LUCY," said Natsu. "STOP!"

"Natsu," said Lucy. "I...I can't do that... I can't disappoint my father." Lucy couldn't stand anymore as she fell to the ground. Natsu went to her and he picked her up as she was too exhausted. He held her in his arms. He felt her cold body and had a black scarf and put it around Lucy.

"That's enough training for one day," he thought as he looked at Lucy. Acnologia soon came to Natsu and saw that he was holding Lucy. This got him very angry.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER," he roared.

"SHE WAS EXHAUSTED," shouted Natsu as he held her in his arms.. "YOU WERE GOING TO LET HER TRAIN TO HARD TO EXHAUSTION."

"What is this," asked Acnologia annoyed. "A lecture? How pathetic. Give me Lucy back right now!" Natsu nodded no as he called for Igneel. Igneel heard him and opened his eyes.

"NATSU," said Igneel as he woke up and went to them. He stood in front of Natsu and Lucy and growled at his brother. He looked at Lucy and saw her exhaustion.

"Leave my son out of this, and he is going to take care of your daughter," roared Igneel. "Natsu! RUN!" Natsu nodded as he carried Lucy as the brothers battled again.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy was shaking in blood and pain as she opened her eyes. Natsu looked at her and kept moving.

"Natsu," said Lucy quietly.

"Hang on," he thought as he ran. He kept running and running. He brought her to a cave where she would be save and laid her down.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER," said Acnologia.

"Safe from you," roared Igneel. "SHE NEARLY DIED!" Acnologia got very angry and attacked Igneel and as Igneel felt pain, Natsu felt it too.

"What the," said Natsu. It felt like a dagger went through his heart.

"AAHHH," cried Natsu as he gripped his chest. Lucy woke up and saw Natsu in pain.

"NATSU," she said. "ARE YOU OK?" Natsu looked at her as he smiled. He breathed deep breaths.

"I'm fine Lucy," said Natsu as he rubbed her head. Then Igneel attacked Acnologia and Lucy screamed in pain. She felt the hot flames in her chest.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," cried Lucy. "MY CHEST!" Natsu held her close to him as they both felt pain from their fathers. Acnologia and Igneel kept fighting each other. The children went to them. They were in pain.

"ENOUGH," they shouted as they watched them in the sky. They were in blood.

"Natsu," said Igneel.

"LUCY," roared Acnologia as they flew to their kids. Acnologia grabbed Lucy.

"LUCY," said Natsu.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia.

"NATSU," said Igneel as he grabbed him. They separated them.

"NATSU," shouted Lucy.

"LUCY," shouted Natsu.

"LET HER GO," said Igneel as he kept his tight grip on Natsu.

"She's mine," roared Acnologia as he kept a tight grip. They parted and kept them apart. Acnologia went to his cave and slammed Lucy to the ground and Lucy cried in pain.

"Daddy," said Lucy as she complained. "I want to see Natsu. He showed me love and compassion. Don't you think that this history thing is ridiculous?"

"NOOO," demanded Acnologia as he threw her against the wall. She started to cry.

"SHUT UP," roared Acnologia. He went to her and inserted hatred in his daughter. Lucy cried in pain. Darkness went in her heart.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH," roared Lucy as her eyes went dark blue. Acnologia smiled as his daughter had hatred. Natsu looked at Igneel in worry.

"Dad, I'm worried about Lucy," said Natsu. Igneel nodded and soon they saw something out of the blurriness. It was Lucy. Natsu was excited and soon she saw something was wrong as she got out her bow and arrows. She aimed it at Natsu's chest. She fired and Igneel got Natsu out of the way.

"What's wrong with her," asked Natsu.

"Acnologia did something to her," said Igneel. "I sense darkness in her heart.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Natsu to counter that attack. The battle of the rivals had begun and Acnologia smirked as he looked at Igneel.

"IGNEEL," he roared.

"ACNOLOGIA," roared Igneel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Lucy has been filled with hatred by Acnologia, she meets Natsu again but she is not her Lucy self anymore as she aims to kill. Can Igneel and Natsu stop Lucy before she kills anyone or is it too late?**

Chapter 3: Two Dragon Slayers

~FLASHBACK SHORT~

As Lucy was filled with hatred, she started to laugh insanely. Her hair turned dark blue and black and Acnologia stood by her side. They came to Natsu and Igneel and she pointed an arrow at Natsu's heart. Igneel looked at Acnologia with anger as he stood next to Natsu. Acnologia smirked as he was with Lucy. Lucy put her bow and arrows down for now and had black and blue fire ready to be let out.

~FLASBACK ENDS~

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Lucy as blue and black flames came out of her mouth and was aimed at Natsu. Natsu knew that he didn't want to fight Lucy. Acnologia smirked as he saw the dark flames out of Lucy's mouth. Igneel looked at Natsu as he growled at Acnologia.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Natsu. The two big flames countered each other and mixed in dark and light. Natsu knew that he didn't want to hurt Lucy but he knew had to fight her. As the smoke finally cleared Lucy had an arrow aimed for Natsu's heart.

"LUCY," shouted Natsu. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Lucy just laughed and laughed as she shot the arrow. It went fast but Igneel blocked it with his tail.

"RRRAAAHHH," roared Igneel.

"DAD," said Natsu as he turned around. "ARE YOU OK?!"

"I'm fine Natsu," said Igneel as he got the arrow out. "I will deal with Acnologia. I want you to battle Lucy and free her from this dark hatred."

"But I don't want to hurt a girl," said Natsu.

"For goodness sake Natsu," smirked Lucy. "ARE YOU DONE?! This is such a boring lecture! DARK DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She came at Natsu with dark flames on her fists. She had darkness growing as her veins turns black. She ran really fast as she growled with dark blue eyes and threw her flames at Natsu. Natsu knew that he had to fight dirty if he could free Lucy. He decided to copy cat Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK," said Natsu. He ran directly and their punches collided with each other. Acnologia laughed evil as he saw his daughter fight.

"I love this fury and hatred," said Acnologia. "Do you feel it brother?! THIS RAGE WITHIN OUR CHILDREN?!" Igneel really lost it as his anger raged out of his heart.

"YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW BROTHER," roared Igneel as he jumped over Natsu and ran and attacked Acnologia while he was in his human form. Acnologia smirked as he saw the fire in his eyes.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT," roared Acnologia. "Well in that case..." Acnologia glowed in darkness as he transformed into his dragon form. He roared as Lucy looked at Acnologia and laughed. Igneel and Acnologia were in the sky and roared in anger and fear. Natsu pinned her down and soon saw a scale appear on Lucy's face.

"LUCY! DAD! A SCALE APPEARED ON HER FACE," shouted Natsu as Lucy tried to break free from Natsu's grasp. Natsu was struggling to keep her down. Igneel knew that she would transform into a dragon.

"NATSU," said Igneel. "Make her not transform into a dragon!"

"How dad," asked Natsu. "Lucy is too strong!"

"I don't know but calm her down," said Igneel. Lucy started to laugh again. Her eyes looked up at Natsu.

"You really think that you can stop me," said Lucy. "I will kill you!" She bumped her head against his nose and Natsu let go as blood came out.

"OW! LUCY," shouted Natsu as he held his nose.

"Man up Natsu," said Igneel. Igneel punched Acnologia with Fire Dragon Wing Attack but Acnologia stopped the attack. Acnologia grabbed Igneel's arm and threw him down to the ground. Lucy smirked as she looked at Igneel and she was ready to fire.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Lucy. The attack aimed for Igneel as Acnologia attacked as well.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," roared Natsu in anger. "YOU WON'T HURT MY FATHER! LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The attack collided with both of their attacks and Igneel was in serious pain.

"Dad," said Natsu as he ran over to his head. "Are you ok?"

"I will be thanks to you my son," roared Igneel as he opened his eyes and stood up in blood. He panted deeply and had a low growl.

"So the old man can still fight huh," laughed Acnologia. "Let's finish this daughter!"

"RIGHT FATHER," said Lucy. Natsu got in front of Igneel. He had rage in his eyes as Lucy smirked. She laughed as she put her finger to her lip.

"INTERESTING," said Lucy.

"You won't lay a hand on my dad Lucy," said Natsu.

"Yes! Get angry Natsu," said Lucy.

"Don't let her get in your head," roared Igneel as blood dripped. "I have to do something insanely Natsu."

"What's that Dad," asked Natsu.

"I will become you," said Igneel.

"Wait, what do you mean dad," asked Natsu as he looked at his dad.

"I can't continue this fight anymore," said Igneel. "I raised you to bring peace to our kind and humanity. But I'll be within you."

"Dad..." said Natsu. "Will you come back?"

"I will try to see you one last time," said Igneel. "Before your task finally begins."

"Alright dad..." cried Natsu. "But don't make me regret this!"

"Stop with the damn water show Natsu," said Igneel. "I told you how to deal with the tears!"

"But Dad," said Natsu. "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't lose me Natsu. When I am within you, I will see of what you become and I will never leave you," said Igneel.

"Ok Dad," said Natsu as he cleared up his tears. Igneel smiled as he did a sacred ritual and his spirit and body glowed. He turned into a hot flame and a fire circle was around Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth and Igneel went in his body. Natsu felt the bond between him and his dad. He gave a loud roar as his eyes glowed in yellow.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHHH," roared Natsu. Scales appeared on his face and he smirked.

"That's the way Natsu," said Igneel as he was in Natsu. "Now save Lucy!"

"Right dad," said Natsu. He looked at Acnologia. Igneel spoke through Natsu.

"You will never beat us," said Igneel. "For our friendship and family will keep us stronger! We will save Lucy! I will get revenge for Layla!" Lucy smiled as her fists glowed with dark blue flames. Acnologia smiled as he did a dark ritual and Lucy had a black dragon mark. Acnologia glowed into a dark spirit and went into Lucy's mouth.

"RRRRAAHHH," roared Lucy. Acnologia smiled as he was fused with Lucy.

"ALL HUMANITY MUST DIE," roared Acnologia out of Lucy. "Look at this world brother! All it needs is destruction of humans before the era of Dragons can arise!"

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR HUMAN LIFE," said Igneel as Natsu's body was covered in flames. "THERE IS NO WAY I'LL MAKE YOU LET LUCY SUFFER!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA," laughed Acnologia.

"We will save Lucy," roared Natsu. "LUCY! I'm coming for you!" The battle of the two dragon slayers of light and darkness has finally started. She got out her bow and fired it at Natsu. Natsu saw the arrow and Igneel made Natsu grow wings as he dodged it. Lucy looked at him and grew wings of Acnologia. Meanwhile the innocent Lucy cried in pain. Natsu could hear her voice.

"LUCY," roared Natsu. "HANG IN THERE!" They took the flight to the sky.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Natsu as huge flames came out of his mouth. It hit Lucy and she roared but was still insane.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Lucy as she fired back but Natsu ate it, but as he ate it, it was poison. It hurt Natsu stomach.

"What the crap," roared Igneel inside.

"It hurts but I'm fired up," said Natsu. "LIGHT AND DARK DRAGON ROAR!" He fired back the attack but Acnologia cancelled it. They flew higher in the sky. More scales appeared on Lucy. Igneel knew that they were running out of time.

"WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME," said Igneel.

"I KNOW DAD," said Natsu. Not far from them as they were still fighting, Grandeeney/Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum looked up to the sky. They knew it was bad news. They knew that Acnologia and Igneel were at it again and they looked at each other with their children. Rouge, Sting, Wendy, and Gajeel were confused as they looked at their parents.

"Dad," said Sting as he went on Weisslogia's head. "What's that dark flame?"

"That's Acnologia," replied Weisslogia. "He is a very dangerous dragon. He and Igneel are brothers."

"Mom," said Wendy as she hid under her fur. "Is he going to come for us?" The children of these dragons were at the same age as Natsu and Lucy. Grandeeney looked at her and worried for Wendy.

"Wendy, sweet Wendy," said Grandeeney. "We won't let him hurt you. It's only Igneel he is after."

"Shouldn't we help though," asked Gajeel.

"No we can't," said Metalicana. "This is Igneel's fight. We will raise you well in hope that you will bring peace between humanity and our kind."

"Dad," said Rouge. "Are we going to become like them?"

"No Rouge," said Skiadrum. "We are going to make sure that you dragon slayers will not go under the bad process that Lucy is going through."

"What's that," asked Sting. "Also, who is Lucy?"

"Lucy is the daughter of Layla, but she was stolen and raised by Acnologia," said Grandeeney.

"She is also going through a process known as dragon transformation," said Metalicana. Gajeel looked in the distance as he saw the strong flames of fire and darkness.

"What's dragon transformation," asked Wendy.

"It's when people use dragon slayer magic but they make themselves into dragons," said Weisslogia. "That's what happened to Acnologia, and Lucy will have that fate if Igneel can't set her free."

"We will remain here until Igneel needs us," said Metalicana. They watched as more flames came in the sky. Natsu and Igneel tried to reach the inner Lucy.

"LUCY," Natsu cried. "WAKE UP!" Soon Lucy stopped and her head and screamed as she stopped and tried to listen to Natsu. Natsu stopped as they waited for her to speak. Her eyes went black and brown as she cried in agony. She had a little time to talk before Acnologia took over again.

"NATSU," she cried. "HELP! ME!" Natsu went over to her slowly and hugged her. She growled as she tried to break free from his grasp. She even bit his shoulder but that didn't bother Natsu as tears fell down his face. He held Lucy close to his chest.

"HANG IN THERE FOR ME LUCY," said Natsu.

"My father is too strong," said Lucy as she kept biting him.

"AAGGHH," cried Natsu. He looked at Lucy was she was in so much pain. He couldn't stand it anymore that he punched Lucy in the stomach with his fire dragon wing attack. Lucy coughed up blue blood but she smiled.

"Sorry Luce," said Natsu. Soon Acnologia took over her body again. Lucy looked into his eyes and used her roar. Natsu ate her flames and fired back. The fighting kept going on and on. Lucy's body couldn't take the attacks anymore. She was full of injuries and blood. Acnologia got tired of her body condition. So Acnologia unfused with her and Lucy fell from 100,000 feet from the sky.

"LUCY," said Natsu as he dived down. He dived as he reached out his hand and grabbed her in the nick of time. He held her in his arms. She was shaking really bad in blood and injuries. The scales disappeared.

"Hang in there for me, Lucy," said Natsu as he looked up and saw Acnologia. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST KILLED LUCY!"

"HER LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ME," roared Acnologia. Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms.

"Natsu I'm in pain," said Lucy.

"Hang in there," said Natsu. "No one will hurt you ever again! Dad, is there a way to keep her safe?!" Igneel gave no answer.

"Dad," said Natsu impatiently.

"Yes there is," said Igneel. "We need to free her from Acnologia's grasp. She's under mind control!" Natsu couldn't stand it!

"I can hold off my brother," said Igneel. "Get Lucy to my dragon friends! They are East from here!" Natsu nodded as he carried Lucy.

"Dang you're heavy," he thought. Lucy was getting worse and she woke up and felt Natsu's sweat.

"Natsu..." said Lucy.

"Hang in there Lucy," said Natsu as he kept running.

"Acnologia..." said Lucy.

"Yeah I know," said Natsu. "But I know...My dad will hold him off."

"No..." said Lucy. "This is part of my father's plan..."

"WHAT," said Natsu as he stopped and looked at Lucy. "Explain right now!"

"My dad knew that you would try to take me away," said Lucy. "It was part of his plan because he knows that he can kill your father! We have to go back and stop this! Please Natsu! Your dad is in danger if I am taken away!" Natsu nodded as he went back and carried Lucy. The brothers were still fighting in the sky.

"NATSU," said Igneel as he head butted Acnologia. "What did I tell you?! GET LUCY OUT OF HERE!" "NO DAD," replied Natsu. "LUCY TOLD ME THAT ACNOLOGIA WILL KILL YOU IF I TOOK HER AWAY FROM THE BATTLE!" Acnologia's anger grew over the scale.

"LUCY," he roared. "How dare you tell Natsu!" Lucy got down as she looked at Acnologia. She looked at him with dark eyes.

"Enough of this father," she said. "You won't hurt my friend or your brother!" She pulled out her bow and arrows.

"You dare point your arrows at me," roared Acnologia. "You tempted your fate my daughter!"

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Lucy at Acnologia. It did no effect as he laughed.

"You think you can defeat me," roared Acnologia.

"I know we can defeat you father," said Lucy. "You used to have a kind heart! All you wanted was possession of me!"

"Lucy," said Natsu as he took her hand. She blushed and looked at him.

"Yeah Natsu," she asked.

"We end this...daughter of darkness...and son of light," said Natsu. "Together!"

"Right," said Lucy. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE DAD!" Acnologia growled as his roar shook the whole ground. Lucy lost grip of Natsu's hand.

"NATSU," said Lucy.

"LUCY," said Natsu. Acnologia went in his daughter again and she roared in pain. The scales came back as she roared in pain.

"LUCY! NO," roared Natsu. "DAD!"

"Natsu! We end this and free Lucy once and for all, but this time we will free her for good," said Igneel. Igneel went in Natsu again, as he felt his power. They went to full dragon form of Igneel and Acnologia. Lucy was stuck in her father's body. Natsu was safe within.

"ACNOLOGIA," roared Igneel. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

"I would love to see you try brother," said Acnologia. "It's time for the era of dragons to rise!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Lucy and Natsu went to full dragon form. Igneel must free Lucy but Lucy wants to see if she can save her father's good side. Or was Acnologia always evil from the start? Can Natsu truly save Lucy before she is in darkness forever?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am here with another chapter of Children of Dragons. Please Enjoy. Will the war of dragons begin with the humans?**

Chapter 4: Light vs Darkness

As Natsu and Lucy were in the bodies of their father dragons, the war of light and darkness has started. Lucy was crying in pain as she was being absorbed in Acnologia. She screamed for help and the spirit of Acnologia met her in his body.

"It's no use my daughter," said Acnologia. "You can't yourself! You are my daughter and mine alone! You will obey!" Lucy looked at him as she wanted to be with Natsu again.

"Tell me father," said Lucy. "Did you really kill my mother?!"

"I didn't kill your mother," said Acnologia. As they were bickering, Natsu and Igneel took their chance as they attacked Acnologia and Lucy.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHH," roared Igneel. He head charged into Acnologia's stomach. Lucy and Acnologia both felt the pain.

"AAAHHH," they both cried as they felt the attack. Lucy was getting worried but she knew that she wanted to be free, and violence was the only way to get her free from her father. Meanwhile, the other dragons watched from the distance in worry. Wendy hid behind her mother as she shook in fear.

"Don't worry child." said Grandine. "We are here to protect you."

"Agreed," said Metalicana as he saw the explosion in the sky. "We must make sure that we are here to help the dragon king if he needs us!"

"Hey tin can," said Gajeel. "Whose that kid I sense in the fire dragon king?"

"His name is Natsu," said Weisslogia. "Prince of the dragon king."

"I'm sure I can beat him," said Gajeel.

"This isn't the time for your arrogance," said Metalicana. Wendy hid behind Grandine as they watched the battle from afar. Light and darkness were still fighting in the sky.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Igneel. The two flames collied again. The two head dragons head butted each other.

"COME ON FIGHT HIM LUCY," shouted Natsu within. Lucy was really weak as she was in her father's body. Lucy knew that Natsu was right and she decided to fight back. She tried to slow down her father but he was stronger.

"Natsu," she said.

"LUCY," cried Natsu.

"KILL ME," said Lucy. "PLEASE DO IT!"

"I can't kill you," said Natsu in tears.

"Natsu," said Igneel.

"Yeah dad," said Natsu.

"You must go within Acnologia to get Lucy," said Igneel. "I'll get you close as I can!" Natsu nodded as Igneel charged for Lucy.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK," said Igneel as he charged with his wings on fire. Acnologia dodged it but Igneel went after him and hit him in the stomach.

"AAAAHHHHHH," cried Lucy and Acnologia together. Natsu knew that Lucy couldn't hang in there any longer! He wanted to end this battle.

"THIS ENDS," said Natsu. "NOW!" Natsu got in Acnologia's stomach as he looked for Lucy. Lucy was in him as she was stuck to the wall. She barely had any life left. It smelled like sewers and corpses in Acnologia's stomach. Natsu had dragon protection from the acid.

"LUCY," he shouted. "LUCY!" Soon Lucy heard her name and she tried to open her eyes.

"N...N...N...Natsu," she asked. "Why...are you...here?!"

"TO FREE YOU DUH," said Natsu. "You have been through enough suffering! I'm getting you out right now!"

"But the acid," said Lucy.

"Don't worry," said Natsu. "It won't hurt me!" Lucy nodded as she was in more pain. Back on the outside world, Igneel was still fighting Acnologia. They head butted each other and Lucy felt more pain from the connection as her body was in so much blood. Natsu grabbed her waist. But he was stopped by the inner Acnologia. He threw Natsu to the other side of the wall of himself.

"Don't ruin my plan," said Acnologia.

"FATHER STOP," said Lucy.

"Shut it," said Acnologia. The battle kept going on and on and felt like it wasn't ending. Soon Lucy knew that she had fight back. She started to move and try to get out of her father's body. Acnologia said nothing as Lucy got out of his stomach wall. Acnologia wasn't impressed as she ran to Natsu and hugged him.

"Natsu...You fool," said Lucy.

"Lucy..." said Natsu.

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME DAUGHTER," said Acnologia. "After when I raised you, this is how you thank me?!" Lucy couldn't say anything as she helped balance Natsu. Natsu looked at Acnologia as they kept shifting because Igneel kept fighting Acnologia from the outside. Natsu looked darkly at Acnologia as he gripped onto Lucy and he growled.

"You call yourself a father," said Natsu. "You're a pathetic dragon to raise Lucy! You...killed...her mother Layla many years ago! You took Lucy away from her! You...Your minion took her life!"

"What..." said Lucy as she looked at Acnologia. "So that means..."

"That's right," said Natsu. "YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE DARKNESS DRAGON! HE NEVER SAVED YOU!" Lucy looked at Acnologia.

"Is that true," asked Lucy. "YOU HAD SOMEONE MURDER MY MOM?!"

"You really don't believe him daughter," said Acnologia crossing his arms as they stood in darkness. Natsu looked at Lucy as tears fell down her face. Natsu stood up and put his arms around her waist.

"Lucy...Acnologia did kill your mother and kidnapped you," said Natsu. Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she stood her ground.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," she roared and it didn't affect Acnologia. Acnologia came to her and he laughed.

"You can't hurt me," he said.

"I have to get you out Lucy," said Natsu as he picked her up. Lucy blushed as Natsu carried her out of Acnologia. He was at the tongue and was holding Lucy.

"Hang in there for me Lucy," said Natsu. Lucy looked at him and she nodded as she hung onto him. Natsu held her close as he used his fire dragon roar and Lucy used her dark dragon roar with Natsu's flame and they broke a tooth of Acnologia.

"NATSU," said Igneel.

"DAD," said Natsu as he jumped on with Lucy in his arms. He didn't let go of her. Not far from all the dragons, was Natsu's older brother Zeref. He smirked as he watched the battle but he knew that he had to tell Natsu the truth. He had to tell Natsu that he wasn't really human, and Igneel knew the truth as well but kept it secret. Meanwhile, their main goal was to defeat Acnologia.

"Natsu," said Lucy. "Let me end him!"

"Lucy," said Natsu in shock.

"He's my problem," said Lucy. Natsu nodded as he put her down. Lucy got her bow and aimed it at Acnologia. The battle went on and on and on. But it never seemed to end. Lucy was getting exhausted and tired. She fell on her knees. Natsu couldn't stand it and something awakened in him. It's what Igneel feared, as Natsu started to change form.

"You hurt Lucy," he said on Igneel's head. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

"NATSU," said Igneel as Natsu jumped off and attacked Acnologia with full force. Lucy was horrified as she saw a demon awaken as Natsu had his scales and fangs.

"NATSU STOP THIS AT ONCE," said Igneel.

"SHUT IT," said Natsu furiously as he beat the heck out of Acnologia. Acnologia crashed to the ground really wounded with Natsu on his face. Igneel landed with Lucy as she came down and Natsu was on a rampage. He looked at Lucy with his glowing eyes.

"Natsu..." said Lucy. "PLEASE STOP! YOU ALREADY DEFEATED ACNOLOGIA! STOP PLEASE!"

"Hehehehehehehahahahaha," said Natsu as wings were out of his back and his fangs showed.

"It's what we all feared," said Igneel as he saw his son awaken his true self. Lucy came to Natsu slowly as he growled as he shook his head. He kept seeing images of Lucy and didn't want to hurt her. He cried in pain as Lucy came to him and hugged him in tears. Natsu became on fire and Lucy didn't feel the affect because of Acnologia's power.

"NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT," roared Lucy as she kept hanging onto him. Natsu looked down as he saw Lucy in tears and he hugged her as tight as he can and soon the inner demon went inside and the flames went down. Lucy kept crying as she hung onto Natsu. Natsu was on his knees and he cried and hugged Lucy.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm...sorry Lucy! I hurt you!" He looked at himself and he was so ashamed of what he had become.

"No it's ok," said Lucy in tears, and Igneel walked over to Natsu and Lucy. Natsu looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. Igneel sighed as he knew that it was time for Natsu to know the truth. The other dragons came with their fellow dragon slayers. Acnologia was down, and all of them were shocked of what happened to Natsu and his amazing power.

"Natsu," said Zeref as he came out out of the forest.

"WHO ARE YOU," he asked as Lucy held him up. Zeref held Natsu's life book of E.N.D. Natsu was confused as he looked at Igneel and the others.

"Dad," said Natsu. "What's going on?!"

"Who are you," asked Lucy.

"I'm Zeref...Zeref Dragneel," said Zeref. Everyone was in shock except for the dragons as they knew the truth of what really happened to Natsu long ago. Lucy was confused and shocked.

"I'm your older brother," said Zeref.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE," said Natsu in anger as he kept a tight grip on Lucy.

"You see that book Natsu," said Igneel. "That is your life book. That book is you!"

"WHAT," everyone said as Zeref came to Natsu and he smirked.

"Yes that is true," said Zeref. "Your life is this book."

"So does that mean," said Lucy connecting the pieces together. "That...Natsu...is...really..."

"Dead," said Igneel. "Yes...Natsu has been revived by Zeref with his dark magic." Natsu was in shock as he saw that it connects together and he looked at Lucy and her face as she looked terrified. Tears fell down his face.

"So...What happened to me dad," commanded Natsu.

"Natsu," said Igneel. "You were dead many years ago." Zeref smirked as he threw the book to Lucy. Lucy held onto it. She looked at it and then she looked at Zeref.

"You were killed with our parents when dragons raided our home," said Zeref. "I found you and reserved your body. I used dark and demon magic so that you can live again little brother. So you are actually a demon in a human body." Natsu said nothing as tears kept falling down his face.

"YOU MADE ME INTO A MONSTER," said Natsu. "How does this relate to you father?!"

"Natsu," said Igneel. "Zeref asked me to raise you as a dragon slayer. Zeref is the black mage of death."

"WHAT," said all the dragon slayers in shock.

"Everything will die," said Zeref and he looked at Lucy as he came up behind her and snatched her in a quick flash. Natsu looked as he saw that Lucy was with Zeref.

"LUCY," said Natsu. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lucy still held the book of E.N.D. Acnologia woke up again and saw that his daughter was in danger.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS," said Acnologia.

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER," roared Metalicana.

"YOU TORTURED HER," said Grandeeney.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PITY," said Acnologia. "I WILL GET MY DAUGHTER BACK!" Before anyone could do anything, Zeref disappeared with Lucy.

"LUCY," roared Natsu. "NNNNOOOOO!"

"Natsu," said Igneel. "We will save her!"

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THE TRUTH FROM ME," said Natsu. Igneel said nothing.

"It wasn't the time yet," said Igneel.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP BLABBERING," shouted Acnologia. "I WILL FIND LUCY! EVEN THOUGH SHE IS A DISGUST TO ME SHE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!" All the dragons were in shock and the children looked at him as he flew off. Igneel looked at Natsu.

"We will discuss this later," said Igneel. "Let's focus on getting Lucy back!" The others nodded as they mounted on their dragons. They went after Lucy. Lucy was in a chamber of darkness with Natsu's life in her hands. Zeref smirked as he looked at her and locked her in a dragon proof tower.

"Natsu..." she said quietly. "Save...me!" She looked at the book and its dark magic as she saw that Natsu was dead many years ago. She wanted to rewrite Natsu's life so that he could be free from the book. She waited as Acnologia and the others went after her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Lucy and the other dragon slayers saw that Natsu was actually a demon in a human body. They saw that he actually died but his older brother brought him back to life. Now Lucy has his life in her hands and she wants to save him from Zeref. But will they save Lucy in time? Has Acnologia have a change of heart? Or will there be a terrible fate for Lucy Acnologia? TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am here with chapter 5 of Children of Dragons. Lucy has been kidnapped by Natsu's holder brother Zeref and holds Natsu's life in her hands. She wants to attempt to rewrite history so that she can save Natsu from his demon side after finding out the truth. What will happen to Lucy? What will happen to Natsu?**

Chapter 5: Natsu's Life

The room was cold and it was so dark. There was nothing except for a mat, and Lucy lied there with the book in her hands like if she was possessed by the book. She woke up in her cell as she had shackles on her legs and she was confused as she held Natsu's life in her hands. She couldn't see anything and heard only little creeks and that was it. Tears fell down her face as she wanted to see Natsu again. She couldn't use her dark dragon magic. She looked at the book and didn't see Zeref at all.

"NATSU," she cried as she laid on the cold dark floor.

"No one will help you," said Zeref as he came to her cell. "You are going to die by my hand!"

"ZEREF! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER," asked Lucy as tears fell down her face in anger, confusion, and feeling deceived.

"Oh please," said Zeref as he sighed. 'If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to meet Natsu!" Lucy said nothing as she held the book in her hands. Lucy looked at him with a dark glare in her eyes just like Acnologia. Zeref just smirked as he looked at Lucy in her cell.

"Tell me," she said in a deep voice and she breathed deeply. "Why did you do this and threaten Natsu's life huh?!" Zeref sighed as he leaned against her prison door.

"I've killed so many people because of this curse I have," he said. "Long ago, our home was attacked by dragons and Natsu and mom and dad died. I was the only one to survive. So I went to a school and learned a lot of dark magic that I wish that I had forgotten but I can't forget it. As the years went by I wanted my little brother back. I kept studying the dark arts, but I killed everyone at the academy. I felt something strange within me! I killed life every where I went and I apologized for taking their life. I was able to to perserve my little brother's body but I made him become E.N.D. I was happy to see him alive again!"

"Why did you kidnap me then," asked Lucy. "It doesn't make sense."

"To get the others here," said Zeref. "I'm not going to kill you yet!"

"WHAT," said Lucy. "I don't care about your crap Zeref. I will save Natsu's life!"

"You the daughter of Acnologia can save no one," Zeref replied as he smirked in a calm voice. "I would love to see you suffer to try to save my little brother's life! You are daughter of the destruction of the world!" Zeref went out to the high tower and waited for Acnologia. In the cell, Lucy grabbed the book and she opened it.

"AAAHHHHH," she cried as she looked at the words. She read about the demon inside Natsu's body. She was able to make a pen and started writing. It was very painful as she tried to write and save Natsu from his demon self.

"That girl will never learn," said Zeref as he smirked. Meanwhile, in the sky, Natsu felt a strange pain.

"AAHHH," said Natsu as he was on Igneel in pain.

"NATSU," said Wendy.

"Salamander," said Gajeel.

"What was that," said Natsu gripping his chest. "This...this...pain!"

"It's Lucy you idiot," roared Acnologia as he looked at him. "She has the book of your life. She is trying to rewrite the demon within you." Wendy hid in Grandeeney's fur afraid of Acnologia. Grandeeney sighed as she looked at Wendy.

"YOU MORON," said Grandeeney. "Watch your language!"

"Hmph," said Acnologia as he flew faster. "You idiots mean nothing to me, so stay out of my way!" Lucy was opening the book and all corrupted words came out of the story and wrapped around Lucy's body as her body started to burn up inside like a hell's flame.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH," cried Lucy as she tried to write but felt the dark magic form the book. Natsu felt the pain as he felt that Lucy was trying to change him.

"LUCY," said Natsu in pain as he was on his knees. "STOP PLEASE!" Lucy kept rewriting the good memories that they had together. Lucy was burning inside but thanks to the power of Acnologia, she was able to get through the pain. Red veins appeared on her rewrote the book and Zeref smirked as he knew that she could do it. Soon Natsu felt strange as he looked at the sky.

"What is it Natsu," asked Igneel.

"I feel strange," said Natsu. "Like...I don't feel like a monster anymore!"

"WELL DUH YOU IDIOT," said Acnologia. "LUCY PURIFIED THE DEMON IN YOU! YOU'RE NORMAL NOW! ARE YOU HUMANS ALWAYS THIS STUPID?" As Lucy nodded as the book disappeared, she felt the hot flame but she knew that Natsu was finally free from the book. She collapsed to the ground and she couldn't hang on. She lied there hopelessly.

"It burns so much," said Lucy. Zeref waited and saw the other dragons and their dragon slayers. Zeref smirked as he even saw Acnologia.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER," said Acnologia.

"Why do you care," asked Zeref as he looked at Acnologia from the tower.

"I know she is a brat but I did raise her now give her back," said Acnologia getting more mad. "She is the daughter of the dragon king!"

"No I won't," said Zeref. "You'll have to kill me to get her."

"VERY WELL," roared Acnologia. "THERE IS A REASON WHY I AM THE KING OF ALL DRAGONS!"

"Rust bucket," said Gajeel. "What now?" Metalicana looked at Gajeel and he sighed.

"We are going to get Lucy back," said Metalicana.

"I'll hold him off," said Acnologia. All of the dragons were shocked.

"What..." said Igneel. "Brother..."

"DO WHAT I SAY AND GET MY DAUGHTER," roared Acnologia. The other dragons nodded as they went to get Lucy from the cell. Acnologia was angry with Zeref. He looked at him with a dark glare. Zeref smirked as his hand was in black flames.

"I am death," he said. "You will die!"

"I'm the dragon king," said Acnologia. "DARK DRAGON ROAR!" Zeref countered the attack with his dark flames. Meanwhile, with Lucy, she laid there in her cell. The dragon guardians couldn't get in because they were too big. So it was up to the dragon slayers. Wendy was too scared as she stayed behind Grandeeney. The other dragon slayers saw a door and it looked like it needed Dragon slayer magic from each of them. Wendy didn't budge and Natsu kneeled down to her.

"Wendy," said Natsu. "We need you."

"No...I can't," said Wendy.

"Come on kid," said Gajeel.

"We have to save Lucy," said Sting.

"Just use your dragon roar for goodness sake," said Rouge. "Then you can stay behind mommy!"

"ROUGE," said Skiadrum.

"WHAT," said Rouge.

"DON'T BE RUDE," said Skiadrum. Rouge sighed and Natsu held out his hand. Wendy blushed a bit as she took his hand, and the dragons waited outside of the cell room. All the dragon slayers stood in line. They were ready to do their roars to open the door.

"SHADOW DRAGON..."

"LIGHT DRAGON..."

"IRON DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON.."

"ROAR," they all said together as they aimed at the door. The roars combined as one and went into the dragon mouth of the door and the doors opened. They all smiled as they ran inside. Meanwhile, with Acnologia, he was having trouble.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," said Acnologia.

"DEATH MAGIC," said Zeref as his dark flames countered the Dark Dragon roar . The two magic collided with each other as giant explosions happened in the sky. Acnologia flew in flew in closer and used his dark dragon tail. But Zeref got on Acnologia's back.

"Get off pest," said Acnologia. Meanwhile, the other dragons couldn't stand it any longer. They went to the battle to help Acnologia out. Acnologia was disgusted.

"WHAT DID I SAY," said Acnologia as he tried to get Zeref off of him. "GET LUCY!"

"The slayers got that part Acnologia," said Metalicana. "We are all going to defeat Zeref then we will deal with you later!"

"FINE YOU PESTS," said Acnologia. Igneel was annoyed but he knew that he had to buy the dragon slayers time.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," roared Igneel as he fired at Zeref. It hit Acnologia instead. Acnologia got very furious as he looked at Igneel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," he asked.

"SHUT UP ACNOLOGIA," said Weisslogia. "LIGHT DRAGON ROAR!" Zeref wasn't affected. Meanwhile, with the dragon slayers, Lucy was still in the cell and they ran to her cell. She was on the ground looking life less. Natsu was on his knees.

"LUCY," they all said. The bars were iron as they couldn't get through it. It was also dragon magic proof. They couldn't budge in as Lucy was getting worse and the book was not there anymore. Sting touched the bar and he was affected as it felt like a thousand daggers.

"OW DANG IT," said Sting. "THAT HURT!"

"What's wrong," asked Wendy.

"It felt like a thousand daggers," said Sting as he rubbed his hand. "It also felt like iron." Gajeel smirked as he pushed him aside and started eating.

"What are you doing," asked Wendy.

"What do you think," asked Gajeel as he was eating. "I'm eating these bars. Since, I am the iron dragon slayer, I can eat iron." The others nodded and the bars were gone. Natsu got in and picked up Lucy.

"LUCY," said Natsu. "COME ON! WAKE UP! LUCY!" Soon Lucy heard his voice and woke up. She saw all of the dragon slayers.

"Na...tsu," said Lucy. "I did it...I rewrote...your life...so that you...can live!"

"Yeah," said Natsu. "THANK YOU SO MUCH LUCY!" He put his head on her head and cried as he saw that Lucy was alive. Rouge came up to them.

"Look we important issues like our parents," said Rouge. The others remembered as they went outside and Lucy was in Natsu's arms. The dragons were looking more beaten up than ever. Blood dripped from their bodies.

"WEISSLOGIA!"

"SKIADRUM!"

"GRANDINE!"

"IGNEEL NO," cried Natsu. "NO!"

"Acnologia," said Lucy. Acnologia was getting tired too. Zeref was getting more powerful than ever as he looked at Lucy. He smirked as she saw her and used his death magic. He wanted Natsu to kill him but in order for him to engage that rage, he had to trigger is anger point. He had a shadow dagger.

"You all must die...but first," said Zeref. "The first to go is...LUCY ACNOLOGIA!" The dagger went straight towards Lucy and Lucy was in shock as she couldn't move or breathe.

"Huh," said Lucy in shock.

"LUCY," said Natsu.

"GGAAUUHH," she gasped as her eyes widen and she saw the dagger coming for her. No one could stop the dagger as it went straight through her chest and blood was spilled. Everyone saw and they were in shock. She gasped for air as she fell forward in pain. Gajeel and Rouge caught her in time. Acnologia was mad, and he was really really mad.

"YOU...YOU MONSTER," said Acnologia. "YOU WILL PAY! DARK BODY FLAME!"

"I can't die," smirked Zeref. "You are such an idiot." Everyone looked at Natsu as he was in shock and he growled deeply.

"NATSU," said Igneel. "NO!"

"Everyone," growled Natsu. "Stay out of my way! Zeref took something precious from me...Right before my eyes! He took my future...HE WILL PAY!"

"Igneel," said Skiadrum, "Should we?" Igneel knew that Natsu couldn't hold it anymore and he told all of the dragons to back off. But Acnologia of course didn't listen to one word that Natsu said. Everyone backed away and Gajeel and Rouge laid Lucy down as she took her dying breathes and she tried to reach her hand to Natsu.

"Can you heal her," asked Sting to Wendy. Wendy nodded no.

"This is death magic," said Grandine.

"I can't heal this kind of magic," said Wendy sadly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," roared Natsu in anger as tears came out of his eyes. Lucy tried to talk to Natsu.

"N...atsu," she said in a weak voice. The others looked at her and Rouge said, "NATSU! LUCY IS TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Natsu turned around and kneeled down and held her hand. He saw the dark magic spreading.

"What is it Lucy," he asked. Lucy smiled as she touched his face and she replied, "Don't be sad...Natsu...I just wished...I could stay with...you." Her hand felt cold and it fell to the ground. Tears kept falling as Natsu turned around but he went to his demon form. All the dragons backed off and the other dragon slayers. Acnologia didn't as he tried to get Zeref off of him.

"You...YOU! YOU KILLED MY FUTURE WIFE ZEREF," said Natsu as he walked towards them with fire surrounding his body and the spirit of Lucy was with him. She was holding his hand as she looked at Acnologia and Zeref. Natsu saw her and everyone did in shock. Lucy in spirit form became Natsu's dragon armor as she went inside of him.

"I'm always with you," said Lucy as Natsu got dark dragon armor.

"LUCY," said Acnologia. Natsu came forward and he took flight and grabbed Zeref by the scarf and dragged him and slammed him to the ground. There was dragon hatred in his eyes as he and Lucy were working as one.

"We have to help Natsu," said Wendy.

"We shouldn't interfere kid," said Gajeel. "This is Natsu and Lucy's battle."

"Agreed," said Rouge. All the dragons watched and Acnologia started healing up.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE," said Natsu. "I will avenge Lucy you bastard!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **After a shock that Lucy was killed by Zeref after saving Natsu, now it's the final battle of Natsu vs. Zeref. Will he finally kill Zeref and avenge Lucy's Death?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am here with chapter 6 of Children of Dragons. Lucy has been murdered by Natsu's older brother Zeref. Now Natsu will fight Zeref alone to avenge his beloved Lucy. How will it end?**

Chapter 6: Natsu vs. Zeref

 _~SHORT FLASHBACK~_

 _Zeref smirked as he knew that he wanted to die, but he knew that Natsu had to kill him. In order to unleash his full power even though he was free from the book, he knew that he had to kill Lucy in order to unlock it. He looked Lucy who was still weak from the book of END. He created a death shadow dagger._

 _"All things must die," said Zeref. "The first one to die is...LUCY ACNOLOGIA!" The dagger went straight for Lucy, and Lucy couldn't move. Her eyes widen as she saw the dagger coming for her._

 _"Huh," said Lucy in shock and she couldn't move and the dagger was going very fast. Natsu looked back._

 _"LUCY," he cried._

 _"GGGAAAUUUGGHHHH," said Lucy in shock of fear. The other dragon slayers couldn't stop the dagger. Neither could the dragons themselves and it went through Lucy's chest. A lot of blood was spilled as her eyes were open. She fell down but Gajeel and Rouge caught her in time. That made Natsu and Acnologia angry with Zeref._

 _"LLLLUUUUCCCCYYYYYY," cried Natsu as his demon dragon power was awaken and he looked at Zeref with deadly eyes as tears fell down his face. "Everyone...stay out of my way! He's mine! He took something precious from me...before my very eyes! I WILL AVENGE LUCY! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy tried to reach him as Rouge held her in his arms._

 _"N...atsu," she said. Rouge looked at Natsu. Rouge said at Natsu, "NATSU! Lucy wants to tell you something!" Natsu to her side and kneeled down and saw the hole through her chest as she was taking her dying breathes. She felt his tears as he held her hand._

 _"Lucy," he said in tears. "You...can't be gone..."_

 _"Natsu," she said. "Don't...be...sad...I just...wanted to stay with you!" Her hand fell cold and was fallen to the ground. Natsu looked at Zeref with more rage than before and the other dragons were tired of fighting as they knew that had to protect the generation of dragon slayers. They went to the next generation. Meanwhile with Natsu, Lucy's spirit became Natsu's armor. The final battle of Natsu and Zeref as begun._

 _~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Natsu," said a voice in Natsu's mind. "Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." Natsu shook his head.

"Who's calling my name," he asked. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Don't be afraid," said Lucy. "It's me Lucy!" Natsu saw her in spirit form as she was his armor. Natsu saw her and was in tears. He remembered the tragedy of her dying.

"I failed you," he said. "I...I couldn't save you! I couldn't save you...I'm sorry..." Lucy came to him and wiped his tears away.

"Don't be afraid Natsu," said Lucy. "It's not your fault that I died. We are going to end this together!"

"But Lucy," said Natsu. "When the battle is over...You'll disappear forever."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but I am always with you and I will always love you Natsu," said Lucy. "Don't worry about what happens to me ok? For now, we are together. I freed you from your book so that you can a real person and not a creation. Let's end this Natsu!" Natsu growled and he nodded as he looked at Lucy.

"ALRIGHT LUCY," said Natsu. "Your spirit and mine are one!" Lucy nods as the fuse even farther. Acnologia watched them from the distance, as Lucy was ready and so was Natsu.

"COME ON BROTHER," said Zeref. "BRING IT!"

"READY LUCY," shouted Natsu.

"READY NATSU," shouted Lucy. Natsu took off with the armor of Lucy Acnologia as he charged with Fire and Dark Magic. He grew more powerful, and Lucy knew that they had to end this madness. Zeref smirked as he launched another death dagger, but Lucy deflected the attack with her dragon wings, and protected Natsu. Natsu knew that he had to unlock his full power with Lucy.

"LUCY NOW," said Natsu. The other dragon slayers watched the magic collide together.

"RIGHT," said Lucy as she made Natsu fire a Dark and Fire dragon wing attack. It did no damage to Zeref. They kept battling, but for the first time, Acnologia shedded tears.

"Lucy," he roared. "FINISH THIS!" Lucy nodded as he knew that she could defeat Zeref in one way but it would mean that she would disappear forever. She could tell that Natsu was already tired. Zeref used his dark magic but she deflected it and bounced it back to him. Zeref crossed his arms and cancelled out the attack.

"Lucy," said Natsu. "NOW! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"DARK DRAGON WING ATTACK," said Lucy as she made the armor mix the dark power to Natsu's flame. Soon Acnologia got up and joined in.

"DARK DRAGON ROAR," roared Acnologia. The attacks combined together but it didn't work.

"LUCY," roared Acnologia. "YOU MUST DO IT!"

"Right," said Lucy as she flew up. Natsu was confused of what was going on.

"Wait, what do you mean Lucy," he asked.

"Natsu," said Lucy. "I'll get us close and kill Zeref's spirit." Natsu's eyes opened as he worried.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU," he asked.

"She'll disappear," said Acnologia. "Forever!"

"NO," said Natsu as he looked at his armor. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME LUCY!"

"Natsu, I have too," said Lucy as she made him fly close to Zeref. Tears started falling down Natsu's face as he tried to make her hold back and try to stop her. But he couldn't do anything, as he was hopeless as he gripped her fist.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LUCY! PLEASE I BEG YOU," he cried. Lucy said nothing as she grabbed Zeref and went inside of him. Natsu was falling to the ground and Igneel caught him in time. They stood back as they saw Lucy fighting in the inside of Zeref. She was fighting his spirit, and soon was able to drag him out of his body. Lucy made him disappear as his body was gone. Lucy's spirit came out to Natsu as she smiled. Natsu started to cry again as he fell on his knees.

"LUCY," he cried. "NNOO! YOU...YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T!" Lucy wiped his tears away as she started to fade away. Natsu gave a giant roar of agony. Acnologia landed to where her body was.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP," said Acnologia. "I'll bring her back!"

"How smart guy," said Natsu as he looked back. Acnologia said nothing as he smirked and used forbidden dragon magic to bring Lucy's soul back to her body and he was in her as well. Acnologia's spirit was inside Lucy.

"WHY YOU," said Igneel.

"DAD WAIT," said Natsu as he jumped down to Lucy. Soon Lucy opened her eyes as she saw all of the dragon slayers and her wounds were just scars.

"LUCY," said everyone.

"Hey," said Lucy as she smiled and she got up. Natsu grabbed her hand and hugged her as tears fell down his face. He stroked her head.

"I...I...I thought I lost you," he said in tears. Lucy smiled as she hugged back in tears.

"I'm sorry...to scare you like that," said Lucy. "It's ok now...I'm here." Natsu nodded as he didn't let go of Lucy and they all went back to the dragon land. The dragons sat down as the dragon slayers talked with each other. The dragons looked at each other as they knew that Acnologia would return one day to start the war. The dragons sighed as they knew it was time for them to become the real peace makers between humans and dragons. As the dragon slayers were asleep, the Dragons went to a private meeting away from them.

"I think it is time," said Skiadrum.

"Time for what," asked Grandeeney as she looked at Skiadrum in confusion.

"We have to leave the dragon slayers," said Weisslogia.

"Why," asked Metalicana.

"Because Metalicana," said Skiadrum. "They are ready to become full dragon slayers."

"I see your point," said Igneel. He looked at all of the dragons as they knew it was for the best. They all walked back to the dragon slayers. But them coming in, woke them all up.

"Oh hey," said Rouge. "Where did you go?"

"Just out there for a chat," said Skiadrum. The dragons laid down as their dragon slayers came and laid against them. They were falling back asleep, and the dragons knew that they had to do it now. They said a secret ritual as all of the dragons went into their bodies, but no one was awake. They knew that they would be stronger if they didn't have them to protect them all the time. The next morning, everyone was asleep and Wendy woke up and didn't see Grandeeney. She went to wake the others up.

"Guys, guys," she said.

"What's the matter," asked Sting.

"OUR DRAGONS ARE GONE," she cried.

"WHAT," they said as they went out. The dragons were no where to be found.

"WEISSLOGIA!"

"MOMMY GRANDINA!"

"SKIADRUM!"

"DAD! DAD!"

"HEY OLD RUST BUCKET! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" There was no response but Lucy had an answer as she came to them in tears in her eyes. They all turned around confused and Natsu went up to her.

"Lucy..." said Natsu. "Are you ok?"

"I...I think I know where your dragons are," she said in tears.

"Where," asked Wendy.

"They are in your body," said Lucy.

"That's ridiculous," said Gajeel. "I would remember of eating a dragon." Lucy nodded no, as she looked at all of them.

"They did the secret ritual like what my dad with me," said Lucy. "They know that in order for you to become stronger, they had to disappear into your bodies."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US," asked Rouge.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY WOULD DO IT THIS SOON," shouted Lucy. Natsu came up to her and he hugged her as she was in tears. He rubbed her head.

"It's okay Lucy," said Natsu. "At least we know where they are! Thanks to you." Lucy smiled as she looked in his eyes but was worried. Natsu knew that she was under pressure and he kept hugging her.

"It's ok Lucy," said Natsu as he put his head on her shoulder and gripped her tighter. "It's ok! It's ok..." Wendy started to cry as she didn't have Grandine anymore. Gajeel sighed and put his hand on her head. She looked up at Gajeel.

"Don't worry about this kid," he said. "You know where your mother is. You know that she is still here and she isn't gone." Wendy nodded in tears as she looked at Gajeel. Sting and Rouge said nothing as they looked at each other. Natsu was happy that he was finally free and he wanted to be with Lucy forever, but he didn't know if he could.

"Everyone listen up," said Natsu as he kept Lucy to his side.

"Yeah," said the others as they looked at him.

"As son of the dragon king," said Natsu. "I will lead this group."

"AS IF SALAMANDER," mocked Gajeel as he was really annoyed by Natsu. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"LEAVE LUCY OUT OF THIS," said Natsu as they went to head to head. Rouge grabbed Gajeel, and Sting grabbed Natsu. Lucy slapped her head of being annoyed. She looked at both of them.

"STOP IT YOU TWO," demanded Lucy as she stomped her foot. "RIGHT NOW!" Both of the boys stopped and looked at Lucy.

"So does this mean that we stopped the dragon war," asked Sting.

"I don't know," said Wendy.

"Maybe..." said Lucy. "But my father lives in me, and..." Natsu came to her and he hugged her and didn't let go of her.

"Lucy," he said. "Acnologia is the one who brought your soul back to us, and back to me. If he goes then you die too...I won't let that happen no matter what...even though I hate Acnologia. You can control him within and stop his evil ambitions! We will stop him together Luce...I can't lose you again, and after all, you are the one who saved me from that book." Lucy started crying and kept a clutch on him. Natsu smiled and held her close.

"What a touching moment," said Rouge sarcastically. "But does anyone know what to do now, since our parents are gone?!"

"Hmmm," said Lucy.

"I guess we keep peace among the dragons and humans," said Natsu. "That's why our dragons raised us. Even our enemy Acnologia raised Lucy, even though it was for a different purpose. We are going to keep the peace as Dragon slayers because we are humans and Dragons! We will make them listen and make them stand down. Lucy is the princess of Acnologia, and I'm the prince of Igneel. We two should be leaders." The others nod in agreement.

"So what do we do now for the moment of peace and quiet," asked Wendy.

"We start building our home," said Natsu. "It will be the palace of the dragon slayers." Lucy, Rouge, Gajeel, Sting, Wendy, and Natsu nodded as they started to get to work. As they were working on building their home, little did they know that the war between dragons and humans would come so soon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Now it's up the dragon slayers to keep the peace between the race of humans and dragons. An attack comes as the war has started, and was it Acnologia's fault when it begun? Is Lucy truly responsible?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lucy Acnologia on the Run

 **After the parents left the dragon slayers and entered their bodies, it's up to them to keep the peace between the dragons and the human race. How will people react when they see Lucy responsible for the war?**

Lucy and the other dragon slayers saw a village nearby as the all of them went to the village. The people greeted them and welcomed them in, but soon some men saw the mark of Acnologia on Lucy's arm. All of them were in fear as all of them backed away. Now Lucy tried to hide her arm and her marks. Natsu saw her getting nervous and was concerned for her.

"It's Acnologia," said one of the villagers pointing at Lucy. Lucy tried to tell them that she wasn't the dark dragon and she was just the daughter but was different from her father. All the dragon slayers came to Lucy's side and Natsu kept his grip on Lucy as he started to get annoyed with the villagers. Lucy didn't understand but she couldn't blame the villagers if they hated her. They threw rocks at Lucy as Natsu protected her by getting in front of her and he got really annoyed, and really frustrated. He looked at Lucy who was in tears and was really confused.

"All of you DRAGONSLAYERS ARE EVIL," said one of the villagers. "YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WAR OF DRAGONS ATTACKING HUMANS!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," said Gajeel angry as he gripped his fist.

"We didn't even do anything," said Wendy. The villagers didn't care as the dragonslayers retreated for the moment as they were far away and were back at the cave that the dragons left them. Lucy sat down and covered her face and was crying. The others sat down as they knew that they were no threat. Natsu came to Lucy and sat next to her and held her closely. She cried on his chest and Natsu looked down on her and petted her hair.

"It's not fair...," cried Lucy. "It's not fair at all..."

"Yeah no kidding," said Sting.

"We can't blame the villagers for being scared of dragons," said Natsu. "If what they think is true then let them be. I mean Acnologia was a giant threat to humanity before he changed Lucy. It's not your fault or anyone's fault for the war."

"He has a point," said Rogue. "We will show them eventually that we are no threat." The dragonslayers nodded as the boys got up and went to hunt for food. Meanwhile, Wendy and Lucy cleaned the boys clothes as they stunk. They hung them out to dry and looked out to the distance. As they were cleaning the cave, they saw a maiden who came with red hair and who seemed trouble. They came to her assistance and helped her in the dragon's den and cared for her wounds. She woke up and saw Lucy and Wendy healing her as she was coughing.

"Who are you," she asked.

"That's what we were going to ask you," said Lucy. "I'm Lucy Acnologia, and this is Wendy Marvell. I'm a dark dragonslayer and she's the sky dragonslayer. May we ask your name, and what were you doing out there?"

"Yes...My name is Irene...Belserion, and I too is a dragon slayer...I'm known as a protector of all dragons, and the mother of dragonslayer magic," said Irene. In shock the girls back away from what they heard. Irene smiled at them both.

"I'm not here to threaten you dragonslayers, because I'm like you," said Irene.

"So we see, we are waiting for the boys to come back," said Wendy. "They are going out to hunt for food right now. Also, Lucy is the daughter raised by the dragon Acnologia." Irene went into shock as she choked Lucy because she had a grudge against Acnologia. As the boys were coming back, Natsu saw Irene and was enraged.

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhh," said Lucy as she was being choked. Natsu came down and stopped Irene and took her off of Lucy. Lucy breathed and coughed as Natsu held her very close in worry. He saw the choke marks and looked at Irene. He growled very angrily and Lucy was blushing as she looked at Natsu.

"ARE YOU NUTS," asked Natsu as he had a bad temper. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MY LUCY?!"

"My name is Irene Belserion, and she is the daughter of Acnologia, and she must die," said Irene. "She will kill everyone because she's just a monster and she can never be loved by other dragon slayers! She will be like her father." Suddenly Lucy went into shock and had a total meltdown as she covered her ears and cried in a dark voice, "STOP IT! STOP IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BLABBER! I'M NOT LIKE MY DRAGON FATHER ACNOLOGIA! KNOW YOUR PLACE IRENE!" Natsu kept hugging her as Lucy calmed down and was just crying as she held onto Natsu dearly. Irene was no disgusted and she walked out. As the evening came, Lucy and Wendy cooked the raw meat as the boys were waiting. As they served, Natsu could tell Lucy was really scared and confused and he pat down on the ground next to him. Lucy looked at him and looked to the side.

"Aren't you afraid me because I'm the daughter of a dragon who tried to wipe out humanity," asked Lucy. Natsu stood up and pulled Lucy in and hugged her and didn't let go one bit. He sighed and put his head over hers and stroked her hair as it turned blue. He was very concerned for Lucy as he knew that he wanted to be with her forever.

"We aren't afraid of you Lucy," said Natsu. "You are one of us. You aren't your father." Lucy kept sighing as she couldn't stop thinking about what Irene said. As their bellies were full, they went to bed as Lucy slept alone on her own ledge. Natsu came to her and laid down next to her and put his arm around her body. He pulled her close as Lucy didn't wake up. As it was midnight and the moon was full, Lucy woke up and got out of Natsu's grasp. She looked at the other dragonslayers, and she snuck out. Being in sadness and just being confused, she ran as her Acnologia marks came and she took flight. Wendy woke up and saw that Lucy was gone. She went to Natsu and shook him.

"Mmmmm...," moaned Natsu as he didn't wake up.

"Natsu! Natsu," said Wendy in worry. Natsu finally opened his eyes and looked at Wendy who was crying.

"What's wrong Wendy," he asked.

"LUCY'S GONE," said Wendy. Natsu looked around the cave and didn't see Lucy at all. He woke up the others and told them that Lucy was gone. The others were half asleep and half awake. Gajeel yawned and they all tried to sniff her and her scent was faint.

"We have her scent and lets go follow it while we have her," said Wendy.

"Right," replied Natsu as they went out and went to look for Lucy. Meanwhile with Lucy as she was flying and soaring in the sky. She came to a mountain as it was her father's cave. She went inside and had her father's robe on and she stayed in the darkness. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were running and running. They kept calling out her name but no answer. Villagers were passing by Lucy's cave as she stayed in the shadows as they passed away. She hugged her knees and was crying and gripped onto her father's cloak. She didn't know what to do but to hide and run as she didn't want to be a threat. Soon she takes flight again and looked at the sun and flew in the clouds. Meanwhile, the others stopped to take a breathe and panted as they sat down.

"Where the heck is she," asked Gajeel.

"She's scared," said Natsu. "We will find Lucy." As Lucy was flying, she felt her father's lust for blood and vengeance. She landed on her knees lost and felt a hard pulsing in her heart. Scales grew on her skin and on her face and body. Her hair turned blue as fangs come out.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH," roared Lucy very loud as it rung through the land.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT," asked Sting.

"THAT'S LUCY," said Natsu. Wendy was too exhausted to keep running as Wendy took her on his back. They ran to the sound and saw her transforming into a dragon.

"LUCY," said Natsu. With fear in her eyes she saw Natsu and kept running.

"WAIT," said Rogue. Lucy didn't stop and kept running as she took flight. The others kept chasing her, and Natsu could feel Acnologia's presence as he was the one who brought Lucy's spirit back in her body. With determination he put Wendy on Gajeel's back and jumped as he grew wings of his own and tackled her down. They were heading down really quickly as Natsu saw the tears.

"WHAT'S WRONG LUCY," said Natsu as they were falling.

"YOU DON'T NEED ME! I'M A MONSTER," cried Lucy as she tried to push away from Natsu but she couldn't because he didn't let her go. She tried to get out of his grip as she opened her wings and pushed Natsu off as she crashed land to the ground but was in dragon form. She roared really loud, as she looked like Acnologia but with a different color of blue.

"What the," said Natsu in shock. "Lucy...You still with me?" Lucy kept backing away as she was crying and was in a lot of pain that she couldn't bare. She ran off as Natsu grabbed her tail and she tried to shake him off. Natsu got to the top of her head and held onto her horns.

"LUCY ACNOLOGIA! LISTEN TO ME," said Natsu as his face was at her eye.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT FLAME BRAIN," said Lucy in anger as she growled.

"You're not a Monster Lucy," said Natsu. "I love you for who you are. This war of dragons was because of your father and not you. Stop running away and let me help you in this." Soon Acnologia's voice took over as Natsu could sense it.

"GET OFF OF ME NATSU," roared Acnologia.

"GIVE ME BACK LUCY," roared Natsu and felt a pulse as Igneel took over his voice. "STOP THIS NOW ACNOLOGIA." The other dragonslayers were worried as they looked at the sky and kept following them both. Wendy screamed in terror and the others tried to calm her down from the horror that they were seeing in the sky. Natsu was on Acnologia's back as Lucy wasn't there anymore, and Natsu started to grow red scales and growled very angry and was in a complete rage.

"ACNOLOGIA," growls Igneel. "TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Igneel took over Natsu's body as Natsu transformed into Igneel as the villagers saw in the distance, that it was Acnologia. They feared but they had dragon killing weapons and were ready to fight. Meanwhile, asleep and not aware, Lucy was in a crystal in her own body as Acnologia took over control. As Wendy looked up at the sky, she looked at the others.

"WE HAVE TO HELP NATSU," said Wendy.

"Well how do we do that," asked Rogue.

"I don't know but we can't let them destroy each other. Lucy is trapped in her own body because of her father taking over," said Wendy. The dragonslayers thought for a moment and looked at the sky, as they didn't know what to do.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Lucy and Natsu are taken over by their dragons as they are fighting out, yet has the war of dragons begun again? Will the other dragonslayers stop them both before something more dangerous happens?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been busy but here is the next chapter for you my fans.**

Chapter 8: Igneel Vs. Acnologia

After Lucy and Natsu transformed to Acnologia and Igneel, there was chaos that was going to come with it. The villagers saw the dragons and evacuated as the other dragonslayers went to the village, to help the villagers escape.

"ACNOLOGIA," roared Igneel.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS," roared Acnologia as they head butted with each other.

"LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT," roared Natsu as he pushed Acnologia to the ground. Lucy wasn't awake as she was unconscious in her father's body. Acnologia started laughing evilly.

"LUCY CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE," roared Acnologia. "SHE'S GONE FOREVER!"

"WE WILL WAKE HER UP," roared Igneel as they head butted again and the ground was trembling. Wendy and the others looked at the sky. They saw the two fires mix and Wendy knew that they had to risk it.

"We have to be dragons," said Wendy.

"Say what now," asked Sting. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Igneel needs help," replied Wendy. "We have to show these villagers that Lucy is a good person!"

"Come on chumps," replied Gajeel cracking his knuckles. "We can't have that hot head have all of the action." All the other dragonslayers nodded as they focused and awakened their inner dragons. They roared as they all grew wings, claws, and tails and roared. Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Metalicana have awakened again as they looked at each other.

"IGNEEL," roared Grandeeney.

"GRANDEENEY! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE," shouted Igneel. That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"MY KING," roared Metalicana, " you need help and stop being the solo star would yah?!" Igneel nodded as he was pinned down by Acnologia as Acnologia was about to strike his chest. Grandeeney strikes him and used her sky dragon roar.

"ACNOLOGIA! ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS," roared Skiadrum. "GIVE LUCY BACK OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT," roared Acnologia as he flapped with his bigs wings and sent wind typhoons. Grandeeney looked at the villagers as they were terrified. She responded, "Weisslogia, take care of the people!" Weisslogia nodded as he helped them escape the battle of dragons. The land was getting unstable as Acnologia used his dark dragon roar at them.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR," roared Skiadrum as he countered it.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK," roared Igneel as he combined that with Skiadrum's roar. The attack hit Acnologia as Lucy started to wake up and looked in her dragon form.

"What's going on..." she asked in confusion.

"LUCY," replied Natsu in his father's body. Feeling the pain and darkness, Lucy couldn't hold on as she was in a ton of pain. Acnologia put her back in a coma as she didn't wake up at all.

"SHE'S GONE," replied Acnologia. Hearing that really angered Natsu as he got more fire power than ever as black marks came on Igneel as Etherious was awakened. The other dragons looked at him worried.

"IGNEEL," roared Grandeeney.

"Don't worry," replied Igneel. "I'm fine. NATSU LET'S GO!" Natsu smirked as they went to super fire as it was known as infinity fire and Acnologia hesitated a bit. **IN Progress...**


End file.
